Nimbadnur Kingdom
Location''Zyreema'' Inhabitants''- Dwarves (majority) - Humans - Elves '' Affiliation''- Good - League of Good Nations - Barbin Wordshaper (ruler)'' Capital City''Mountaincrown'' The Kingdom Under The Mountains The Dwarven Kingdom of Nimbadnur is an age old country with settlements and territory throughout (and bellow) the entire central-western mountain range of Zyreema. Consisting of many fortress towns ruled over by the long lines of Runelords, presided over by the Mountain King, Nimbadnur is one of the cornerstone nations of the League of Good Nations and the largest manufacturer of metal goods and armaments in The World. Mines and Forges of Myth Magical Hotspots that lie deep beneath the earth within the region have given rise to a unique underground flora and fauna, as well as a number of materials and ores that can only be mined or harvested there; most prominent amongst them is the unbreakable Adamantine. But every procedure relating to its mining or processing is a secret known only to a few. As a result countless legends exist that tell of the forge towns of Nimbadnur and even more legends exist that speak of the items that left those halls to be used by commoners and Heroes the world over. Amongst their most famous export items is the enchanted pickaxe that allows the user to dig through solid rock as easily as if it were dry sand. It is considered the essential item not only for every miner or builder but especially sappers and adventurers planning to invade a dungeon. The design was even stolen by the Dark Gods and made part of the standard gear of every imp. Their craftsmanship is a source of due pride for those who live in Nimbadnur and a driving force both in their economy and in their daily lives. Crafters who create the items that are so desperately needed by the forces of Good, the miners and adventurers that provide them these materials and the soldiers that protect them and allow them to pursue their tasks despite the constant threat of Evil - all are treated as an integral part of Nimbadnurian society and are objects of respect for a great many people within the Kingdom. Tunnels Without Number Nor End The mountain range within which the Kingdom of Nimbadnur resides in is a desolate and harsh place on the surface. Icy cold winds batter the sheer cliffs and barren grey rock that makes up the landscape. Within these mountains however is a treasure trove of life and abundance. Countless Magical Beasts and strange lifeforms make their homes in the labyrinthine tunnels and halls that were carved by beasts, Mortals or nature itself countless eons ago. The ecosystem made even more complex with the addition of many species of Demonic Beasts or Underworld plant life introduced into the underground (sometimes willingly and other times by accident, as Dungeon Keepers strived to claim the land for their own). Explorers and adventurers, to this very day, are not even close to recording all of the wonders that can be found within those tunnels. With pathways that deviate from the ones regularly used to move between the underground towns and Waypoints still remaining mostly shrouded in mystery and danger. Descendants of Titans According to legends, Dwarves were first created as a servant race by the Giants. For centuries they lived for the sole purpose of serving their Giant lords who in turn did their best to appease their own progenitors, the Titans, who also wished to gain the favor of their parent deity. Then they became free. The Gigantomachina and The Cataclysm taking the lives of many of the beings whose words they obeyed and long since began to rely on for direction. The vast majority of Dwarven society was completely upturned - making Dwarves the masters of their own fate. However, possibly due to how sudden the change was, the Dwarves soon fell back into the only way of life they knew how to live - just changing who it was they obeyed. It was from this that the Dwarven religious devotion to nobility originated from. The Kingdom of Nimbadnur was formed during this period, as individual settlements of Dwarves rallied together to face the forces of Evil that threatened all that was. The High Runes Originally created by the Gold Spell King the High Runes are several very potent words of power created by the "Rune of Golden Authority". The Rune of Golden Authority is, very simply, a holy magical artifact tattoo that is passed down the line of Dwarven Kings, the royal family of Wordshapers. It is the ultimate symbol of rule over Nimbadnur and the mountains that the Dwarves call home. In addition, the Rune of Golden Authority has an ability to create High Runes (with some very strict limitation), which posses a measure of the Golden Rune's power. High Runes were granted to the lords of settlements and served as proof of their allegiance to the King of Nimbadnur and a tool to safeguard their realms. Only the original Golden Rune can create them and it can revoke them, should the situation call for. The bearers of these High Runes are called 'Runelords '''and serve as the highest authority in Nimbadnur, second only to the King. Regional Magical Beasts * '''Rust Bugs '''are insects whose caustic breath is capable of decaying most metals and stone. They primarily feed on ores that they dig up and break apart in this way. Locations of Note ''Mountaincrown The capital city of Nimbadnur, it is home to the single largest Dwarf population in The World.Category:Setting Category:Places Category:League of Good Nations Category:Campaign World Category:Nimbadnur Kingdom